Thanks You
by Nomi-desu
Summary: Gracias por todo amigos. Por nunca dejarme sola. Por estar siempre a mi lado. Me siento muy sola desde que no están, pero ¿Saben? Tenían razón. Jamas estaré sola. - 1000 años después. Y todavía los recuerdo Dex Holders. -


** Pokemon no me pertenece. Solo la historia. **

**_ Thanks__ You._  
**

Escucho el sonar de las campanas en la lejanía. Siento frió en todo mi cuerpo. Entumecido hasta la punta de mis dedos. Unas solitarias gotas caen en el aire, y el sonido que producen llega a mis oídos.

Miro las blancas sabanas que cubren mis manos. Las agarro con mas fuerza, tratando de poder respirar con calma.

¿Que es a lo que le temo tanto?

_"¡Hola!" _

A espera, ya lo recuerdo.

_"Yellow, ¿Como estas?" _

Al ayer.

_El viento mese la larga cabellera que se mueve ante mis ojos. _

_"¡Que hermoso paisaje!" Grita una voz muy conocida para mi. Una persona aparece de la nada, dándome igualmente la espalda. Aunque no pueda verlo, se quien es. _

_"Lose, yo también lo veo ¿Podrías dejar de gritar?" _

_"¡Agh! Eres un agua fiestas" _

Tic-Tac.

El golpeteo en una puerta interrumpe el silencio del cuarto. Me despierta de mi ensueño y con cuidado levanto mi cabeza.

"Em... Disculpa" Lo único que logro ver es un profundo color rojo.

"¿Sabes donde queda el baño?" Asiento levemente y el medica una sonrisa.

"S-Sigue por este pasillo..." Murmuro levemente. Pronuncia un suave gracias y se va.

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

"Em... Disculpa" La misma voz vuelve a llegar a mis oídos. Mecánicamente levanto la cabeza.

"¿Como te llamas?" Se pasa la mano por el cuello avergonzado.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Si, pero de amargura.

"Yellow"

_"¡Mucho gusto Yellow!" _Resuena una voz femenina en mi cabeza.

¿Por que tuve que volver a hablar?

"¡Red-sempai!" Unos brazos rodean al nombrado apretándolo con fuerza. Esta vez un color dorado se hace presente en el cuarto.

"¡¿Donde rayos se había metido?!" La escena era cómica ante la diferencia de estatura de ambos jóvenes. Quizás, antes me hubiera reído.

"¡Agh! ¡Gold, suéltame!"

Repentinamente una joven de cabellera celeste entra al cuarto y los separa a la fuerza.

"¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?!" Grita la recién llegada. Miro todo esto, tranquila.

"C-Crystal..." Murmura el joven de ojos dorados.

"Chicos... Por si no lo han notado, estamos en un cuarto ajeno" Habla un nuevo miembro de cabellera roja, que voltea a verme con su fría mirada platinada. Todos guardan silencio repentinamente y por fin notan mi presencia. Trato de formar una sonrisa, que estoy segura que fue mas una mueca. Apretó mis manos con mas fuerza nerviosa.

"¡¿Pero que creen que hacen aquí?!" Grita la voz de la enfermera entrando repentinamente al cuarto. Involuntariamente suspiro aliviada. A pesar de todo, nunca e sido buena con las personas.

_"Yellow, deberías conocer mas gente" _

Estoy segura que mi mirada se torno triste, ante la lastimera mirada que me dirigió la enfermera.

"¡¿A caso no ven que hay una paciente en este cuarto?!" Grita molesta.

"Que gruñona..." Escucho murmurar al joven de ojos dorados con la cabeza gacha. La única chica ademas de mi, lo mira enojada.

Suspiro cansada. Me pregunto si me llegare a arrepentir de esto.

"Enfermera..." Hablo en voz baja. Aunque para mi mala suerte, llamo la atención de todos en el cuarto. Y claramente eso no me tranquiliza.

"Son... Mis amigos" Miento suavemente ante la atenta mirada de los demás. La enfermera levanta una ceja incrédula y observa a los jóvenes. Aprieto los labios con fuerza.

"¿Segura Yellow?" Pregunta con amabilidad observando mi figura en la blanca cama del lugar. Asiento, formando una sonrisa amarga.

_"De ahora en adelante, eres nuestra amiga. ¿Entendido Yellow?" _

"Si..." Respondo la pregunta. Pero ¿A la realidad o a la de mis recuerdos?

Reprende una vez mas a los visitantes sorpresa de mi cuarto antes de retirarse. Un silencio sepulcral se forma en la habitación y el primer joven que poseía esos peculiares ojos rojos se frota el cabello nervioso. Creo que se llamaba Red.

"Perdona por las molestias..." La primera que habla es la de cabellera celeste. "Me llamo Crystal, mucho gusto." Me regala una sonrisa. Inmediatamente el joven de ojos dorados se antepone ante Crystal con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

"¡Yo soy Gold! ¿Y como te llamas hermosa damisela?" Pestañeo sorprendida y estoy segura que mis mejillas se colorearon. Crystal lo agarra de la oreja con el ceño molesto. "¡Agh! ¿Que hice ahora?" Se queja Gold.

"¿Podrías no coquetear con la persona que nos salvo de que nos echaran del hospital?"

"Otra vez, te falto mencionar" Completo el pelirrojo apoyándose en el marco de la pared. Me volteo a ver. "Silver. Un gusto" Asiento con la cabeza.

Y solo queda el de los peculiares ojos rojos. Lo volteo a ver esperando.

El me mira inclinando la cabeza y sonríe.

"Soy Red."

_"¡Siempre sonríe ante un chico guapo, Yellow!" _

Una suave sonrisa se forma en mis labios, y siento las mejillas calientes.

"Me llamo Yellow"

Me pregunto si la historia no se repetirá.

_"Nunca te dejaremos sola ¡Es una promesa!" _

¿Cierto?

* * *

El dulce aroma de comida llega a mi nariz. Involuntariamente abro los ojos, con el estomago hambriento. Me siento con cuidado en la cama.

"Lo siento Yellow ¿Te despertamos?" Veo a Red y Gold sentados en los sillones de visita del cuarto. Desde que entraron por accidente a mi cuarto ayer, no me han dejado sola. Niego con la cabeza, algo divertida.

_"¿Podrías dejar de entrar en mi casa cuando yo no estoy?" _

Crystal irrumpe en la habitación con los brazos cruzados. "¡No pueden entrar al cuarto de Yellow sin preguntar!" Por alguna extraña razón siempre gritaba. O precisamente le gritaba a Gold.

"¿Por que a veces siento que te enojas solamente conmigo?" Habla Gold sacando una dona de la caja. Ahora se que era lo que olía tan bien.

"Por que tu siempre tienes la culpa" Completa Silver entrando al cuarto, como siempre sin preguntar. Aunque esto no me molestaba. No después de estar tanto tiempo con _ella. _

Red me mira divertido al descubrirme mirando las donas. Volteo la vista avergonzada. Siento como se acerca a mi lado.

"¿Quieres?" Siento el dulce olor en mi nariz ante la cercanía de la caja. Trago saliva y sin mirarlo a los ojos agarro una.

"Gracias" Murmuro dándole un mordisco. Y al ver a los demás, veo que me miran fijamente ¿Por que siempre terminan mirándome?

Gold cruza sus brazos tras su cabeza formando una sonrisa ladina.

"Eres muy callada, Yellow" Me sonrojo involuntariamente avergonzada. Asiento con la cabeza.

"Y tímida" Comento Crystal sentándose en la silla junto a mi cama.

_"¡Tienes que superar esa timidez!" _

Mis ojos se tornan tristes repentinamente. Y todos lo notan. Entonces Gold trae una silla y se sienta junto a Crystal, con una idea en mente.

"Voy a contar chistes ¿Les parece?" Lo miro extrañada. Y Silver suspira aburrido.

"Bien ¿Por que Mew es muy escurridizo?" Nos miro a todos divertidos." ¡Porque tiene Mewdo!" No pude evitar formar una sonrisa y Crystal niega con la cabeza.

"No le veo lo gracioso" Pronuncio Silver desde la puerta. Gold lo volteo a ver molesto.

"¡Me arruinas el ambiente!" Sonrió divertida. Y continua contando chistes.

"Un dia, Dialga estaba tan, pero taaaaaan..." Gold alarga la palabra de manera cómica, logrando que yo suelte una risa. Red me mira sorprendido. " Aburrido que se puso a matar el tiempo" Me cubro la boca con una mano tratando de no soltar una carcajada. El cuarto se vuelve repentinamente silencioso.

"¿Badum tss?" Dice Gold. Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Me reí. Como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Desde aquel triste día.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde. La habitación se siente algo sola, ya que los demás salieron a ver al padre de Silver. Si, esa era la razón por la visitaban este lúgubre hospital. Crystal me contó que tuvo un infarto hace poco. Y aunque sonara mal, agradecí que el padre de Silver tuviera un infarto. Estaria muy sola todos los dias si no fuera por ellos.

3 Semanas juntos.

_"Te encariñas rápido con las personas" _

Sonreí tristemente. Ese era mi defecto.

Una enfermera entro repentinamente y se acerca a mi con cuidado.

"¿Como te sientes?" Me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Bien" Respondo. Comienza a retirarme la venda que cubría mi cabeza. Justo en ese momento entra Red al lugar y se queda callado ante la escena.

Debajo de la venda un aposito **[N/A: Es un pedazo de tela de algodón u otro material que cubre una herida para ayudar a sanarla. En este caso, una quemadura...¿Que? Me gusta la medicina, se muchas cosas D:] **cubría mi quemadura. Gold también entra al cuarto y observa atónito la escena.

Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar al suelo. Cambia el apósito y coloca uno limpio.

"Ya esta mejorando" Me dice la doctora. Ahora se dedica a cambiar las vendas de mis brazos, que cubrían el resto de las quemaduras. Me avergüenzo cuando me quita la camiseta, pero para mi suerte llega Crystal y saca a los muchachos. Aunque ella si ve las otras vendas que cubrían el resto de mi cuerpo.

"Listo Yellow." Anuncia la enfermera. Suspiro aliviada, todo esto era muy doloroso. Y se retira del cuarto.

Me quedo unos cuantos segundos solas y observo mis manos cubiertas de vendas.

**_"¡YELLOW!" _**

Mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Las lagrimas están a punto de salir.

_"Ten cuidado por donde doblas" Anuncio el castaño sentado en el asiento de copiloto._

_"Bah, soy una experta manejando" Alardea la que conducía _

_"Creo que igual deberías ver el camino." _

_"No ayudas Yellow." Dijo molesta volteando a verla. _

_Un camion se cruzo en el camino. _

_El sonido de las llantas al chocar contra el pavimento. _

_Una potente explosión sobresalto a todos los transeúntes. _

"Yellow..." Siento una mano en mi hombro. Y reconozco la voz de Red.

_Sangre._

_Los gritos de la gente golpeaban mis oídos con fuerza y el fuego se espacia quemando mi piel dolorosamente. _

_Pero nada de eso me importaba._

_Estire mi mano y agarre la mano del castaño. Frío._

_Mucha sangre. _

_"Y-Yellow... Vete, por favor..." _

_Todo mi cuerpo se volvió helado. _

_Aquellos ojos azules perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaban._

"¡¿POR QUE?!" Grite a todo pulmón, mientras mis lagrimas llovían por mis mejillas y me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de buscar calor.

Sentía mucho frió.

Y una mano toco mi frente cuidadosamente. Levante la vista y vi su sonrisa.

"Tranquila..." Murmuro con voz suave. Y lo abrase. Tenia miedo. Miedo de estar sola.

_"Nunca te dejaremos sola" _

"No cumplieron su promesa..." Murmure llorando con fuerza. Red paso su mano por mi largo cabello amarillo.

"¿Quien, Yellow?" Hablo tranquilamente. Apoye mi cabeza contra su hombro, mientras las lagrimas caían.

"Ellos... Me dejaron sola..."

Y cuando ya me di cuenta todo era oscuro.

* * *

_"¿Tanto quieres aprender a conducir?" Comento Green mirando atentamente el camino. Blue bufo por enésima vez parando en un semáforo. _

_"Green, si, quiero aprender a manejar ¡Ni que fuera a atropellar a alguien!" El castaño la volteo a ver con una ceja levantada. "Cuanto confianza me tienes ¿No?" _

_Yellow sonrió divertida sentada en la parte de atrás. Blue observo esto por el espejo. "¿De que te ríes?" Pregunto molesta. Justo en ese momento la luz cambio a verde y Blue apretó el acelerador. _

_"Daisy-san tiene razón" Blue levanto una ceja incrédula ante las palabras de Yellow. Y no pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa que mostraba, o si no realmente se hubiera asustado. Una anciana esperaba en la vereda para cruzar la calle. "Ustedes dos parecen pareja de recién casados" _

_Si Blue hubiera estado bebiendo algo, ya lo habría escupido. Piso con fuerza el freno y movió el manubrio con la cara teñida de rojo. _

_"¡Cuidado!" Dijo Green._

_Blue volteo a ver a Yellow. _

_"¡¿Quien carajos te dijo eso?!" _

_"¡Blue! ¡Casi matas a esa anciana!" Un fuerte estruendo y Green bajo la ventana asustado. "¡No golpee mi auto con su bastón! ¡Recién lo compre!" Unos cuantos insultos para nada dignos de una señora entraron por el auto. _

_Blue y Yellow se miraron y no pudieron evitar matarse de la risa. Green las miro molesto. _

_"Casi mataron a alguien y rayaron mi auto, ¡No entiendo que tiene de gracioso!" Otro insulto entro por la ventana abierta, y esta vez Green no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que se formo en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza. _

_Todavía__ sin parar de reírse Blue prendió el motor y siguieron andando. _

_Llegaron a la cuidad para el alivio de Green sin atropellar a nadie. _

_"Ten cuidado por donde doblas" Hablo Green en una vuelta complicada. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, no deseaba mas accidentes._

_"Bah, soy una experta manejando" Alardeo con sorna Blue._

_"Creo que igual deberías ver el camino."_

_"No ayudas Yellow." Dijo molesta volteando a verla._

_Green suspiro. _

_Y un camión que pasaba por ahí doblo bruscamente en una vuelta. El conductor perdió el control del vehículo. Yellow vio el cartel de camión antes de volcarse. _

_"Pokec* - Mas gasolina para tu Poke-auto" _

_El auto se volcó y no sintió nada mas. _

_"Green..." Escucho la voz de Blue sollozando. Abrió los ojos y todo el cuerpo le dolía. _

_Sangre. _

_Demasiada. Blue no se podía mover y agarraba con fuerza la mano de Green. _

_Con cuidado se levanto y toco su rostro. _

_Frió__._

_Todo su mundo dio un vuelco. _

_Y volteo a mirar a Blue. _

_"Y-Yellow... Vete, por favor" Murmuro, mientras sus ojos perdían color._

_Aquel brillo que tanto la caracterizaba._

_"Oye... ¿Blue?" Murmuro con los labios temblando. "R-Recuerda que me prometiste, que iríamos al parque de diversiones" Formo una sonrisa forzada. Y vio como los labios de la castaña mostraban una sonrisa.  
_

_La ultima que vio de ella. _

_Con su mano temblorosa tiro el collar que tenia en el cuello. "T-Toma..." Extendió su mano y la perla amarilla brillo. Yellow negó con la cabeza, conocía lo que significaba ese regalo. _

_Era su forma de despedirse. _

_"Por favor... Blue... No me dejes" Rogó comenzando a llorar. Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la castaña. _

_"No... El ya se fue..." Pero negó con la cabeza. "N-No quiero irme... No mientras tu estés aquí." Murmuro comenzando a llorar. "Por eso..." Extendió la mano._

_"Vive... Por favor" _

_Y una explosión volvió todo de color negro._

_Pero jamas sostuvo el collar. _

* * *

Despertó de golpe, con las lagrimas todavía rodando por sus mejillas. Vio a Crystal sentada en el sillón junto a Gold. Y a Red, junto a ella.

Se limpio los ojos para ver mejor.

"El collar..." Murmuro. Intento levantarse pero Red se opuso. Crystal se levanto de golpe y se acerco.

"¿De que hablas Yellow?" Pregunto mirándola preocupada.

"Necesito recuperar el collar" Dijo decidida. Pero todo su cuerpo dolió al intentar moverse. Red la tomo en brazos y la obligo a recostarse.

Crystal miro a Red. Y ambos asintieron.

"¿Donde?" Yellow los miro sorprendida y les dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

"En el accidente del mes pasado" Gold se levanto de golpe y la miro asustado.

"¿En el que exploto un camión con gasolina?" La mirada de Yellow se torno turbia y Gold se obligo a cerrar de la boca. Crystal lo miro molesta.

"Si..." Los tres se miraron. Esto seria difícil.

"Yo puedo ayudar." Anuncio Silver entrando a la habitación. Marco con rapidez un numero en su móvil.

"¿Sir? Necesito que busques algo..."

"¡Perfecto! Con Silver y su mafia lo encontraremos antes de que puedas decir Typhlosion" Chasqueo los dedos encantado Gold. Yellow no pudo entender a que se refería con "mafia".

Silver lo golpeo en la cabeza "No llames _**mafia** _a la empresa de mi padre"

"¿Acaso no lo era?" Otro golpe le cerro la boca. Y Yellow sonrió divertida. Red la miro con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

Aquella noche Yellow no pudo dormir. Fue una muy larga y triste. Y no tuvo a nadie quien la acompañara porque todos salieron a buscar el collar.

Para su sorpresa, temprano en la mañana escucho un gran revuelto en la entrada. Reconoció la voz de Gold gritando algo como _"¡Déjenos pasar! ¡No me hagan llamar a la mafia de Silver!" _Y _"¡No es mafia!" _con un _"¡Corre Red!" _

El ruido de unas pisadas por el pasillo y el estruendoso golpe que produjo Red al entrar a la habitación la sobresalto. El azabache traía todo el pelo desordenado, con grandes ojeras y toda la ropa sucia. Pero una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Toma." Y vio la perla amarilla.

_"Esta es una perla de los deseos ¡Fue un regalo de mis padres!" _

Sonrió con tristeza y apretó el collar contra su pecho.

"Gracias" Pronuncie alegre. Quizás fue la primera vez que le sonreí de esa manera a alguien después del accidente. Red miro a otro lado y se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

Unos pasos irrumpieron en el cuarto.

"¡Red-sempai! ¡Llamaron a la policía, tenemos que irnos!" Agarro a Red por el brazo y lo arrastro fuera. Una persona paso corriendo y reconocí la cabellera celeste de Crystal.

"¡¿Por que siempre nos involucramos con la policía?!"

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar la sirena en la lejanía. Se pregunto que tan seguido se metían en problemas.

Todos sus pensamientos se borraron al mirar el collar con mas atención. Una dolorosa punzada cruzo su corazón. Hace solo un mes los tenia a su lado ¿Por que ya no?

Ellos fueron su familia. Los únicos que la acompañaron cuando tenia 6 años y perdió a su padres. Cuando estuvo solo ella y su tío, llegaron ellos y la cuidaron. La protegieron de todo. Como la misma Blue lo dijo alguna vez.

_"Somos tus hermanos super-sobre-protectores" _

Nunca la dejaron sola. Porque ellos la entendían, pasaron por lo mismo. Y el día en que su tío también se fue, ellos eran lo único que le quedaba. Una niña de 13 años que lo perdió todo. O casi todo.

Green y Blue. Una pareja singular, y sus queridos hermanos mayores. Ahora 4 años después, sola. Sola ante el mundo.

_"Vive... Por favor" _

¿Como podía pedirle algo como aquello? Siempre fue dependiente de todo el mundo. Ahora ¿Que haría sola?

Apretó con mas fuerza la piedra, tanto que sus manos dolieron. Pero no le importo, nada le importaba.

Solo deseaba verlos. Una ultima vez.

"Por favor..." Murmuro.

Una luz la envolvió. Todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco, como si jamas hubiera existido nada.

_"Solo porque eres tu Yellow, te cumpliré este deseo. 1000 años después, todavía recuerdo lo que ustedes hicieron" _

Resonó una voz en su interior.

Y sintió una presencia. Levanto la vista con cuidado, y entre toda esa blancura, ese nada, se formaron unas luces de colores, que lentamente tomaron forma. Dos figuras, que de borrosas pasaron a crear dos personas.

Estaba soñando. De eso estaba segura. Pero no pudo evitar saltar a abrazarlos. Con muchas ganas de no soltarlos, y rompió a llorar.

"¡Ey! ¿Por que lloras pequeña Yellow?" Hablo Blue, su voz sonaba rara, como si estuviera distorsionada.

Como si fuera un eco.

Green le dedico una sonrisa y le desordeno el pelo. Sentía la calidez de los dos, pero a la vez, no. Era una sensación muy extraña.

"Los extraño..." Blue miro a Green con una triste mirada.

"Lose, nosotros también." Blue abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Yellow. No quería dejarla. Siempre la protegió y Green sentía lo mismo. Pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Es imposible cambiar el destino.

"Yellow" Green hablo por primera vez. "Prométeme algo" Esta lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. "Vive por nosotros. Y cuida a mi hermana" Esta asintió, rompiendo en llano una vez mas. Los agarro con fuerza, y vio como la calidez comenzaba a desaparecer.

Se volvieron transparente lentamente. Dolía, porque sabia que jamas los volvería a ver.

"Los quiero. Green, Blue" Una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios de Blue. Yellow la vio llorar. Pero aun así sonreía. Igual que Green.

Y ella también sonrió.

El ultimo rastro de ellos estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Green y este oculto su vista entre su flequillo.

_"El gran Green llorando ¿Eh?"_

_"Ya cállate"_

Soltó una carcajada.

"Gracias por todo..." Murmuro y abrió los ojos.

Estaba en el cuarto de hospital. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar un frió viento. Se levanto con cuidado, y se acerco a contemplar el paisaje.

Lastima que se encontró con la cabeza de Red. O bueno, no la cabeza, si no el en una escalera tratando de subir a su cuarto.

_"No estas sola. Y nunca lo estarás" _

Vio a Silver, a Crystal y a Gold justo abajo de la escalera.

No estaba sola. Y sonrió feliz.

Red no supo que decir.

"¡No se quede embobado Red-sempai! ¡Sea hombre y diga algo!"

"¡Cállate!" Le grito Red.

Yellow rió.

Y allí estaba ella. En el funeral de sus dos mejores amigos. Con un ramo de flores y el collar colgando de su cuello. Sus cuatros amigos la miraban desde lejos.

"Adiós... Blue, Green"

Volteo a ver a sus compañeros y vio una imagen que no pudo entender. Era ella. Junto a todos sus amigos, pero parecían tan lejanos. Red llevaba una gorra, Gold unas goggles en la cabeza y un palo de billar. Dos Pikachus en el suelo. Y pareciera que Red, Green y Blue se conocieran.

Negó con la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. Ellos jamas se conocieron.

_Gracias._

* * *

___Nos vemos dentro de 1000 años mas. Dex Holders._

* * *

**_¡Ta tachan! ... O bueno, tanto tiempo sin publicar, no se me ocurre que comentar. No quedo muy largo, pero me agrado. Saben que me encanta el drama, pero ¿Que les pareció el final? _**

**_Yellow me quedo algo OC, pero es difícil escribirla con un sentimiento triste, recuerden que ella siempre esta alegre. _**

**_¿Por que Green, Blue y Yellow? Na, siempre pensé que estos tres tenían algo en común. Ninguno tiene padres. Se que nunca muestran la familia de Red en el manga, pero esta el sentimiento, yo siento que Red tiene familia xD. Green es huérfano, Blue se separo de ellos a temprana edad. Yellow solo tiene a su tío. Y por esa razón los coloque juntos. Ah, Blue y Silver nunca se conocieron en esta historia. _**

**_Soy mala Huehue, lo se. Pero quería expresar en este fic el sentimiento de la amistad, mas que otra cosa._**

**_¿Me dejan un lindo pocho Review? (?) _**


End file.
